


Вода течет и течет

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Other, PWP without Porn, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Вода течет и течет

Вода течет и течет: внутри и снаружи.  
За окнами льет дождь, и, не будь окна заклеены бумагой, сквозь них сейчас все равно было бы ничего не разобрать. В ванной комнате, где шумит душ, слышен только стук капель по железной крыше.  
Воды слишком мало.  
Ему хочется, чтобы ее хватило. Чтобы ее оказалось достаточно, и можно было смыть слой за слоем приставшую за десятилетия дрянь, стесать кровавую корку с сознания, кожу и мясо с костей, а потом поднять, как свежую поросль по весне, нового себя. Но воды слишком мало, и он не знает, чего хватило бы.  
Он старается: ест, спит, читает, смотрит по сторонам и слушает; живет, учась понемногу - многому. Что-то приходится узнавать с нуля. Что-то всплывает мышечной памятью, образами и движениями из другой жизни, в которую вернуться уже не удастся.  
В конце дня он садится на дно ванны, подставляя под душ горячий лоб, опущенные веки, воспаленное плечо, и надеется, что на этот раз воды хватит.  
Он молчит. Обращаться не к кому, а говорить с самим собой - незачем. И до смешного сильно хочется сохранить за собой хотя бы иллюзию здравого рассудка. Он отвыкает от звуков собственного голоса - даже кошмары смотрит молча, глядя в глаза и своим жертвам, и своим палачам. Иногда ему кажется, что тишина делает его сильнее, как делала сильнее Зимнего солдата. Иногда - что лучше бы он трепался не затыкаясь.  
Дождь стучит по крыше, как колокол. Под струями горячей воды наступает короткое облегчение, которое схлынет, стоит только выключить душ и лечь в постель. Но с каждым новым днем вода становится чуть теплее. Этого должно хватать. В конце концов наступает день, когда тепло превращается в жар, текущий по телу в ритме сердцебиения; прикосновение воды покрывает кожу мурашками, и струйки бегут сверху вниз, собираясь тяжестью в паху. И он удивленно тянется к члену мокрой ладонью.  
От неловкой попытки опереться на левую руку плечо дергает веером электрических разрядов, он шипит и заваливается набок. Вода хлещет в лицо. На секунду он видит себя со стороны - голого, больного, возбужденного, лежащего в ванне, как в колыбели. Как в гробу. Без единой мысли в пустой голове. Без единого побуждения к дальнейшему существованию. Без единого ответа на заданные и незаданные вопросы. И закрывает глаза.  
Поворот на спину отдается в ванной комнате металлическим лязгом. На эмали ванны остаются глубокие борозды. Плечам и спине холодно, ногам горячо, в ушах шумно, в голове тихо - поэтому, только поэтому он смыкает вокруг члена левый кулак, и, когда болью прошивает, кажется, и плоть и металл от темени до кончиков пальцев, начинает двигаться.  
Под веками темно. Там никого нет, в механическом процессе трудно отыскать место для эротической фантазии, и в воображении блуждают разрозненные обрывки образов: то ли многих, то ли одного единственного. Светлые глаза смотрят сверху вниз. Подсвеченные солнцем волосы горят короной над теменем. Остроносое упрямое лицо проступает из густого горячего пара за несколько долгих минут до того, как он слышит сквозь шум воды умоляющий шепот:  
\- Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…  
И понимает, что шепчет сам, не зная, не думая, кого и о чем просит.  
Его выгибает дугой, выбрасывает за край ощущения и восприятия, крик глохнет в горле, больше похожий на сдавленное рычание: первый звук за несколько длинных месяцев. Такой внезапный, что это почти пугает.  
Вода шумит.  
В затихающих отголосках долгого оргазма он лежит на дне ванны и хохочет, глядя в потолок между пальцев левой руки.  
\- Вы себе не представляете, ублюдки, - говорит он вслух, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. На металлических костяшках блестят капли воды и спермы; боль в плече вплетается в пульсацию крови в ушах, выстужая тепло в паху, но это уже не важно. - Вы себе просто не представляете...


End file.
